


You And I, Have Nothing To Hide

by slowitdownbaby



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, other SHINee and EXO members appear throughout the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowitdownbaby/pseuds/slowitdownbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you play my heartbeat</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Play Me

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on here and AFF.

 

 

**I.** Play Me

 

 

They met through Jongin, of course, forced together at awkward hangouts and backstage after performances.

 

(And let’s be honest; Taemin has always made Kyungsoo a little nervous.

With his sweltering looks and borderline apathetic attitude.

Kyungsoo never knew just what to make of Lee Taemin.)

 

So you can imagine Kyungsoo’s apprehension when Jongin drags him out of their dorm and stuffs him into their manager-hyung’s van.

 

“Taemin’s album comes out in a few weeks so a couple of us are throwing him a surprise party. Sort of a ‘Congratulations on your album release’ type of thing.”

 

Kyungsoo is confused, “And you thought this might sound appealing to me because?”

 

But Jongin only smirks, shifting the gears slightly as the car accelerates.

 

“Taemin _really_ wants to see you.”

 

They party is well underway by the time they arrive, a slightly inebriated Jonghyun swinging the door open before Jongin even finishes knocking.

 

“Jonginnie! Kyungsoo-yah! Come in, come in!”

They’ve already cut the cake, Kyungsoo notices. Nearly empty bottle of Soju and a musty fog of weed smoke swathes the room like a second skin.

 

Nearly an hour passes and he finds himself in a not-so-deep discussion with a dancer (whose name he can’t remember) about why Tuxedo Mask would have been better off with Sailor Mercury when he catches Taemin’s eye from across the room.

 

It’s a staring contest of sorts, almost.

 

Kyungsoo drops his gaze quickly, looking for something else to focus on but he can still feel the burn of Taemin’s stare on him.

 

He licks his lips nervously, glancing again only to find Taemin still watching him.

 

There’s a glint in his eyes that Kyungsoo recognizes as hunger.

 

Kyungsoo shivers.

 

There’s a group a people surrounding Taemin, but their words lost on him as he continues to ogle Kyungsoo from his seat.

 

Taemin parts his lips slightly, his tongue coming out to play along the soft ridges of his lips.

 

Kyungsoo nearly chokes.

 

Quickly excusing himself, he makes it to the bathroom in records time.

 

He finds that his cheeks are flushed when he looks into the mirror.

 

A soft, red blush that’s traveled all the way to his ears.

 

Kyungsoo groans, turning the faucet on when a knock interrupts him.

 

“Just a minute.”

 

Silence, then.

 

Another knock; this one more insistent than the previous one.

 

Kyungsoo grips the doorknob and twists it, cracking the door only slightly when he comes face to face with the man of the hour.

 

“Hyung,” Taemin practically sighs, and that’s when Kyungsoo knew he was done for.

 

 

 

“What happened to you tonight? You disappeared almost as soon as we got there and I couldn’t find you.”

 

Jongin looks over at Kyungsoo, eyeing him suspiciously as he keeps his hands on the steering-wheel.

 

Kyungsoo shifts in his seat, hoping to hide his nervousness as he discreetly tries to cover the marks on his neck.

 

“What are you talking about? You practically ditched me the second Mongyu offered you that shot of tequila.”

 

He rolls his eyes as Jongin chuckles, hoping to change the subject.

 

“I’m just saying, hyung. For someone who didn’t want to go in the first place, you seemed to have enjoyed yourself.”

 

“And what makes you think that I enjoyed myself?”

 

Jongin doesn’t answer, but that smirk is on his face again.

 

It’s only later, once they’ve successfully snuck back into their dorm and back into their beds, that Jongin speaks again,

 

“Taemin says that you’ve got a great mouth, hyung.”

 

*

_It’s hot._

 

_The air is thick with the musky stench of sweat and sex._

 

_His jeans are gathered around his ankles, resting all of his weight on his forearms as he grinds into Taemin._

 

_They’re on floor of the bathroom; the hideous shag rug is the only thing separating them from the cold tile floor._

 

_He watches Taemin's face intently. His eyes are big and shiny and his eyelashes are a touch wet, sticking together like the wings of a butterfly, and his cheeks and forehead are flushed prettily in splotches on his face. He can see the way Taemin's tongue moves where his lips are parted, and Kyungsoo murmurs gibberish softly, staring at Taemin's mouth._

 

_"Bite my neck," Taemin stutters desperately, and it takes a second before Kyungsoo realizes that he's talking to him._

_Taemin lifts his head and Kyungsoo looks at him with impossibly huge eyes. He's flung his neck out wide so that Kyungsoo can see the soft expanse of all that pale, smooth skin, and Kyungsoo flicks his eyes back to him just a moment for confirmation._

_Taemin nods and tilts his head, lifting his neck up higher around closer to Kyungsoo._

_Kyungsoo swallows and leans down to nuzzle at the barest stripe of Taemin's skin, just underneath his jawline._

_Taemin’s skin there is softer than anything Kyungsoo could have imagined and for a moment, he is reluctant to mark it at all. But then he looks to where Taemin is still watching him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks, and it doesn't take any more convincing for him to want to give him what he's asking for so hastily._

_Kyungsoo puts the tip of his teeth on Taemin’s tepid skin and gives him a nice kitten-lick before sucking hard._

_Taemin lets out a shout then and his own hands grip onto Kyungsoo's ass to change the pace, pulling him rougher and deeper into Taemin, as he nips at Taemin's skin with the sharp of his teeth in answer._

_When he pulls away, there's a luminous, cherry bruise on Taemin's skin._

_Taemin kisses his temple softly. "Thank you." His voice sounds strained and low, rough, and then while Kyungsoo is watching, Taemin begins to come, spurting white streaks all over the stretch of his abs._

_There’s a slick, squelching sound that resonates throughout the room everytime he thrusts into Taemin, and Kyungsoo gulps audibly as he watches Taemin fall apart underneath him._

_Kyungsoo isn't sure what it is about Taemin that makes him look so good when he comes, but he can't look away from him._

_Taemin's eyelashes are lowered over his eyes and his face is covered with a slick sheen of sweat and when he looks up at Kyungsoo, he smiles, like he knows exactly what Kyungsoo is thinking._

*

 

It’s been several days, and Taemin hasn’t called.

 

Kyungsoo tells himself that it doesn’t matter.

 

 

 

 

A week has passed, and Kyungsoo still hasn’t heard from Taemin.

_It was_ just _sex_ , he tries to convince himself.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo accompanies Jongin to his Music Core recording the following week.

 

(Two weeks.

That’s how long it had been since he and Taemin had defiled that hideous rug at the album release get together .

Now, Kyungsoo isn’t an ingenuous as some people would like to believe he is.

He’s had hookups before, he knows how they work. And he knows better than to expect a call from Taemin. But there was just something about Taemin, something about _this_ that had him pestering Jongin on whether Taemin had mentioned him within the past couple of days)

 

He had somehow managed to convince their manager that Jongin would need a chaperone on set, and Jongin had even agreed with him, a knowing grin on his face.

 

And so, while in-between takes of watching Taemin and Jongin were perform “Pretty Boy”, Kyungsoo studied Taemin.

 

The swivel of his hips, the arch of his back, the slight quirk his lips made whenever he executed a dance move perfectly.

 

It’s only later, when Kyungsoo finds himself wandering the empty corridor that he realizes just how far gone he is.

 

Up until then, sex had always been just, well, _sex._

No muss, no fuss.

 

Kyungsoo wasn’t one to get attached to anybody, especially someone he knew so little about.

 

But now, whenever he closed his eyes, the image of Taemin gasping, writhing underneath him is seared on the inside of his eyelids.

 

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

 

Kyungsoo hastily spins on his heel, nearly tripping himself.

 

Taemin is standing in front of him, chest heaving.

 

 

Kyungsoo averts his gaze to his feet, suddenly finding that staring into Taemin’s eyes feels an awful like staring into the sun.

 

Taemins sighs, then, there’s a soft shuffling noise and abruptly there’s a hand on Kyungsoo’s chin.

 

He tilts Kyungsoo’s face so that he’s finally _looking_ at him, and there’s that smile again.

 

There’s a moment of stillness then, Kyungsoo surges forward. Meaning to capture Taemin in a searing kiss but it’s the painful sound of their teeth clashing that echoes in the hallway.

 

Kyungsoo jumps back, his hand against his mouth as he wills the pain in his teeth to go away.

 

“I am such a fucking idiot.” He muffles out from behind his palm.

 

Taemin chuckles, running his tongue over the front of his teeth to make sure that he hasn’t chipped any.

 

“We’re both idiots, and… I’m sorry.”

 

Kyungsoo stands up straighter at his words and Taemin moves towards him again. This time, it’s Taemin who leans in, their lips meeting in a chaste kiss.

 

“Really though, hyung. I’m sorry that I never called you, and sorry that it took me so long to do this.”

 

And Taemin kisses him again, more amiably this time, and he tastes like bitter tea and banana milk on Kyungsoo's tongue. His long fingers slip up just under the hem of Kyungsoo's shirt to smooth over his hip.

 

Kyungsoo smiles, and leans his forehead against Taemin’s when the kiss finally breaks.

 

"Was thinking maybe we’d make up for lost time," Taemin mutters.

 

Kyungsoo kisses the top of his nose in reply.

 

*

_Taemin rests above him, palms placed flat against the mattress. Positioning himself between Kyungsoo legs, the tip of his cock rubs against Kyungsoo’s puckered hole._

  
  
_“You want it?” He questions breathlessly, his vibrato making Kyungsoo’s chest rumble._

_He nearly groans in frustration._

 

  
_“Don’t make me beg. ”_

  
  
_Removing his hand from Taemin’s forearm, he guides Taemin’s cock inside of his naked folds and it’s the thickness of it that causes Kyungsoo to inhale deeply._

  
  
_Taemin begins his strokes slowly, kissing Kyungsoo’s neck, leaving only his tip in before thrusting in completely._

_It’s been a while since the two of them were able to get together like this._

_(With world tours and pending albums getting in the way, they’ve been relegated to kinky FaceTime calls and naughty texts late at night)_

  
  
_As a natural instinct, Kyungsoo’s legs open wider, allowing his pelvis to meet Taemin’s._

  
  
_Passing his hands down along Taemin’s back, Kyungsoo admires the feel of his muscles tightening as he plunges forward._

  
  
_Kyungsoo bites his lip when Taemin begins pounding away at him. His back arches off of the bed, and he lets out an animalistic groan; Taemin had found his spot._

_His eyes begin to flutter and were fighting to say open. Taemin can tell that he’s close from the way that his walls were pulsating around the tip of his cock._

 

  
_He goes deeper as Kyungsoo’s moans begin to increase. And he’s so deep that Kyungsoo is sure that he can feel him in his stomach. He isn’t expecting for Taemin to throw one of his legs_

_over his shoulder, increasing his speed and angling his hips so that he can abuse Kyungsoo’s prostate over and over._

 

  
_They move together in tune as Taemin whispers a slew of filthy litanies into his ear. He tightens his ass muscles around Taemin and begins to meet his thrusts._

_Kyungsoo watches him. He’s soft and docile as Taemin snaps his waist at an excruciating pace._

_His hair is sticking to his forehead, and he’s flushed all the way down to his chest._

  
  
_Gripping the sheets as the headboard bangs against the wall, Kyungsoo shrieks after Taemin rewards him with a particularly rough swivel of his hips. He’s deep in concentration and he_

_catches his tongue peaking out from the side of his mouth before it swipes his bottom lip._

  
  
_“Fuck” Taemin mumbles slowing his pace down._

_And they can both feel it coming._

_“Shitshitshit, right there…”_

  
  
_Kyungsoo finishes first, and Taemin empties himself inside of him a few seconds after._

_Sated and winded, Taemin pulls out, looking down to watch as his come slowly leaks out of Kyungsoo’s abused hole. Kyungsoo simply sighs; drumming his fingers to an unsteady rhythm._  


_“Hey,” And Taemin is finally looking at him. “Y’alright?”_

  
_He leans forward, brushing Kyungsoo’s now wet and limp tresses away from his face. The sweat clings to his skin, giving a subtle shimmer to his appearance._

_(Taemin thinks this is when he looks his best; all weary and fucked out)_

  
  
_“What do you think?” he replies, a slight grin adorning his features._

  
  
_Taemin gives no response, amused as leans down, pressing a kiss to Kyungsoo’s forehead._

 

 

_*_

 

 

 


	2. Keep Me (So No One Will Know)

 

 

 **II.** Keep Me (So No One Will Know)

 

 

 _So_ this _is what it’s like to have your boyfriend cook you dinner_ , Kyungsoo muses as he watches Taemin stand in front of the counter in his kitchen.

 

It had been a few weeks since the two had last seen each other and Kyungsoo isn’t afraid to admit that, yes, he’s missed Taemin.

 

“And you’re sure you don’t need me to help with anything?” Kyungsoo questions for the umpteenth time, sarcasm barely concealing his comment as he watches the younger boy struggle to chop an onion.

 

(Kyungsoo thinks that he should probably tell the boy that he needs to peel it first.)

 

Taemin lets out a frustrated sigh, tossing the kitchen knife into the sink before washing his hand. His newly dyed hair hangs in front of his face, strands of the raven tresses resting again his sharp cheekbones.

 

Kyungsoo thinks he likes this version of Taemin the best. Gone are the flashy stage costumes and heavy makeup and instead what relics is a lanky boy, resting comfortable in an old t-shirt and low-riding sweatpants.

 

Tonight, they’re not SHINee’s maknae or EXO-K’s main vocalist, but Do Kyungsoo and Lee Taemin; topical lovers enjoying each others company.

 

“So we’ll order takeout then,” Taemin mutters as goes to sit next to Kyungsoo, bringing the shorter males legs to rest in his lap.

 

Kyungsoo chuckles, “I’m pretty sure that’s what I suggested an hour ago. How on earth do survive on your own? Does Key do all the cooking at the dorms?”

 

Taemin’s thumb is absently rubbing circles on Kyungsoo’s ankle.

 

“Pretty much. Minho-hyung does a bit as well, but he’s mostly too lazy to even try,” Taemin hands still where they are resting on his legs and he looks seriously at him. “And since we’re on the topic on my roommates, I guess it’s best to ask you now.”

 

And suddenly Taemin looks less sure of himself than he did a second ago. He runs his hands through his hair, disheveling it a little more.

 

“What is it, babe?” Kyungsoo questions, and he can feel Taemin slightly unwind at the sound of his pet name.

 

Taemin squeezes his hand.

 

“I was wondering if you maybe, wanted to…have dinner with my SHINee hyungs?” and it comes out sounding like a sigh more than anything.

 

Kyungsoo is torn; the tranquil part of him is relieved to know that all his boyfriend wants is for him to have dinner with his bandmates while the pragmatic side of him is internally freaking the fuck out.

 

(Because this is obviously less of a ‘hey, how are? what have you been up to’ type of dinner, and more of a ‘if you hurt our maknae in any way we’ll filet and scalp you’ affair)

 

“Well… Alright.” Kyungsoo aims for poise but it’s obvious by the immediate frown on Taemin’s face that his voice isn’t as confident as he would like it to be.

 

“You don’t want to.” Taemin states plainly, pouting so fiercely that Kyungsoo is tempted to kiss it right off of his face.

 

“No, no! Of course I do. I swear, babe.” And Kyungsoo doesn’t do this; the pet names, all of this effort. But he knows now, just by looking at the boy to his side, that he’d do anything to make him happy.

 

“You really don’t have to if you’re not sure. I didn’t mean to just ambush-“

 

“Trust me; I want to. This is just… This is important to you, right? I’ve never really done anything like this before.”

 

Taemin snorts in disbelief.

 

“It’s just dinner, hyung. You mean to tell me that you’ve never gotten together with your mates and just hung out?”

 

“Well, that would require me to have friends to begin with so,” Kyungsoo tries to joke but he can see Taemin wince at the statement.

 

And it’s true. Before EXO, Kyungsoo wasn’t all that popular. He did well in school and made a few acquaintances, but he spent of his time on his own.

 

Even when he was a trainee, he mostly kept to himself and it remains that way even now.

 

“Hey,” He starts, noticing how conflicted Taemin looks. “Hey,” tries again, finally getting Taemin to look at him. “It was a joke, I didn’t mean to worry you.”

 

Taemin sighs, “That’s how relationships work, Soo. I’m always worried about you.”

 

Kyungsoo blinks. Once, and then again.

 

Taemin leans over, resting his forward in the nook between Kyungsoo’s chin and his shoulder. It’s at this angle that Kyungsoo catches a whiff of the flowery scent of Taemin’s hair. He breathes it in, relishing the smell.

 

A relationship.

 

So that’s what this is.

 

 

~

 

한혜진07:03pm  
answer your fucking phone!!1

 

한혜진 07:04pm  
are you seriously ignoring me @ a time like this?

 

한혜진 07:06pm  
i’m freaking out here, jongin

 

마작 07:07pm  
was in the bathroom, sorry. (─‿‿─) wat r u freaking out abt?

 

한혜진 07:07am  
they’re gonna kill me jongin

 

한혜진 07:07am  
they’re gonna skin me alive and chop my body into tiny pieces. they’ll probably even eat me with their jjigai.

 

마작 07:08pm  
pls don’t tell me you let a saesang kidnap you, hyung…

 

한혜진 07:08am  
no you idiot

 

한혜진 07:08am  
i’m on my way to dinner @ taemin’s place >.<

 

마작 07:08pm  
……

 

마작 07:09pm  
???

마작 07:09pm

so?

 

한혜진 07:10pm  
so this is a bIG FUCKING DEAL? I NEED TO MAKE A GOOD IMPRESSION OBVIOUSLY.

 

마작 07:10pm

relax, soo. we’ve hungout with the shinee hyungs plenty of times before.

 

마작 07:11pm

altho i guess you weren’t fucking their maknae on a daily basis back then were you?

 

마작 07:12pm

hyung?

 

마작 07:13pm

still there?

 

한혜진 07:15pm  
on second thought

 

한혜진 07:15pm  
maybe i should just chop YOU into little pieces

 

~

 

Kyungsoo arrives nearly 30 minutes early at Taemin’s dorm and he’s shitting bricks.

 

(Not literally, because _ouch_.

 

But the way his stomach feels reminds him of that time Sehun convinced him to take all of those shots of soju.)

 

He spends 10 minutes freaking out in the lobby and another fives minutes pacing in front of the door before he finally works up the courage to knock.

 

But he never gets the chance to because before he can manage to thump his fist against the door, it swings open.

 

All five members of SHINee are smiling saccharinely at him.

 

Kyugnsoo gulps audibly.

 

~

 _This is fun_ , he convinces himself, and it is. He’s only managed to make a fool of himself once so far and he counts that as a blessing. Taemin and Kibum were in the midst of setting the table while Kyungsoo sat with Jinki on the balcony as the older man smokes a cigarette.

 

“So, Taemin tells me that you two are getting pretty serious.”

 

Kyungsoo nearly swallows his tongue and Jinki must have noticed because he chuckles softly.

 

“Relax, Kyungsoo. I’m not here to interrogate you, none of us are. We just want to make sure the both of you know what you’re getting yourselves into.”

 

He clears his throat before speaking, “And what exactly do you think we’re getting into?”

 

Jinki takes one last puff of his cigarette before flicking the stub over the ledge below.

 

“Romance and relationships can be messy. That coupled with the industry we’re in is surely a recipe for disaster.”

 

Kyungsoo pauses for a moment to take in what Jinki is saying.

 

“I’m not trying to discourage you and I would never try to break the both of you up, it’s just… You’re his first, did he tell you that?”

 

Jinki pauses after that, as if he’s purposely giving Kyungsoo time to process what he’s just said and _oh._

 

Taemin was in love.

 

Taemin was in love with _him_.

 

This isn’t what Kyungsoo was expecting at all.

 

Part of him would to like to think that he had known this deep down but his other half just can’t seem to understand _how_ and _why_.

 

Him and Jinki sit in a palpable silence until Minho pokes his head out to tell them that dinner is ready.

 

 

 

 

Taemin makes sure he’s seated right next to him at the table so that leaves him sandwiched in between his boyfriend and Jonghyun.

 

Kyungsoo starts to panic internally before he feels Tamein slide his hand over his knee and squeeze gently.

 

He exhales softly.

 

 

 

 

 

Dinner turns to out be extremely pleasant.

 

Kibum and Minho do their best to embarrass Jonghyun while Jinki simply sits back and enjoys their shenanigans.

 

Kyungsoo can practically feel the warmth and sheer joy that radiates off of Taemin when he tells a joke has his SHINee hyungs doubling over in laughter.

 

(He pretends not to notice Taemin stealing food off of his plate whenever he thinks the shorter boy isn’t looking)

 

It’s strangely pleasing. Sitting around with his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s bandmates as they casually discuss random topics. There is no talk of long dance practices or imminent comebacks and it just feels _good_.

 

Taemin is practically in his lap by the end of the night and though he feels his face grow hot when Minho discreetly grins at him, though he makes no move to tell Taemin to budge up.

 

“Come home with me tonight?” Taemin asks later on, half-smiling and a little tipsy from the wine they had consumed after dinner.

 

“You don’t waste any time, do you,” he says, and he can’t stop himself from giggling as Taemin leans forward and steals a quick kiss. He feels giddy.

 

Taemins smile gets impossibly wider as he brings Kyungsoo closer by the front of his belt loops.

 

They don’t end up sleeping together though.

 

Sure, they had been having sex pretty regularly since they had gotten together; but tonight just felt different.

 

Later, Kyungsoo throws his arm over Taemin’s chest and they probably look completely ridiculous and octopus-like, but he’s warm, and Taemin’s already breathing deep and slow when-

 

“I love you.”

 

He hadn’t meant for it to come out like that-or _at all_ \- but fuck it.

He feels Taemin jolt slightly, his breathing evening out again before he burrows himself underneath Kyungsoo even more.

 

Taemin murmurs something, then, and Kyungoo isn’t quite sure what he’s said but the way that it sounds coming out of Taemin’s mouth does something funny to him.

 

It’s only when he hears Taemin whisper back a “Love you, too,” that feels something settle inside him, calm and right.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've realized that there is a distinct lack of Kyungsoo/Taemin fic in the K-Pop fandom as a whole, and this is what happened.


End file.
